


Our words drawn in black

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Do not post to another site, Drabble, Future!Steven has depression and PTSD, Gemglyph, Gen, Graffiti, Humor, Steven cannot read Gemglyph yet, The Moon - Freeform, Time Travel AU, amongst other things, defacing murals, gem swears, hinted human swears, local displaces teen is an angsty rebel, more news at five, no beta we die like men, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Unbeknownst to the CGs and Steven, Twoie picked up some black spray paint.
Relationships: Future!Steven & The Diamonds, Steven & the Crystal Gems
Comments: 43
Kudos: 189





	Our words drawn in black

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sorta promised the SUtimetravel blog this Drabble and here we are!!
> 
> I did debate calling Twoie, Nora, as the first time travel au I ever read had him as Nora and I really liked the name, but since this is for the blog on tumblr, and Twoie is a cool name too, it’ll be Twoie here!!!
> 
> Just a fun idea; in regards to tags, you’re allowed to share links of this - or any of - my fics, but not copy and paste the whole thing, obviously.

None of them really knew where Twoie went, on the regular.

He was proficient at using the Warp Pad, much to Steven’s delight, and tended to wander off more often than not. When Garnet had questioned him (perhaps, a tad harshly; he interfered so badly with her future vision she felt unsettled), he had laughed and shrugged, giving a different answer each time. “Oh, you know. The desert.” There was an eye roll thrown in as of late - Pearl muttered under her breath about teenagers. Steven felt a little perturbed that his older counterpart was keeping secrets, but then shrugged it off as another potential key moment in the stream of time, as Twoie himself called ‘spoilers.’

Then again, he usually told them it was a potential key if they kept harassing him. Maybe he was just having some alone time?

“I’m gonna follow him,” Amethyst growled low under her breath to Steven one night. There was a glint in her eye, one of curiosity that refused to die down.

Steven frowned. “I dunno Amethyst. He seems to really like his alone time. And - how are you gonna do that anyways?”

She stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Easy. You just direct the warp to take you to the most recent place warped to.”

It was, it turned out, not that easy, as when she tried she immediately came back covered in strawberry juice and pips, grumbling about what a jerk Twoie was. He was trailing her, smiling smugly.

So much for that idea.

* * *

In the craziness that followed, Twoie’s personal adventures were forgotten. Too much was happening to pay attention to the mysteries of one future boy.

Which, fortunately, led them right to an answer.

For some reason or other - something to do with Peridot - they ended up going to the Moon Temple. Early, according to Twoie, who was now fidgeting and muttering nervously. How much would this change the timeline, make him an outlier?

Steven almost tried to convince the gems not to go, in light or Twoie’s increasing nervousness, but Garnet seemed determined.

“Peridot is a threat, and after losing her in the warp stream we need to check wherever we can.”

Twoie just shrugged. Enough had changed already, so why not.

The Moon Temple was gorgeous, carved and lined beautifully. It echoed, eerie, empty, a pinacle of something before.   
  
It was the main room that was the most gorgeous, with tall figures and depictions of the war. There also seemed to be writing-

Twoie swore. “Forgot about that.”

Pearl gave a strangled yelp, and Amethyst started chuckling. Garnet was obviously trying to hold her composure.

“Twoie. . .care to explain?” Was all the fusion managed.

Amethyst suddenly broke out in howling laughter. “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe-!”

Steven didn’t understand their reactions. He furrowed his brow and looked at the writing, which appeared to be a bunch of weird symbols? There were also some mustaches and other accessories, which seemed pretty funny.

Twoie shrugged.

“Guys, what . . .is it?”

They turned to look at Steven (save Amethyst, who had fallen in paroxysms with her cackling), and Pearl took the initiative. “Steven, that’s Gemglyph, the Gem language.”

There were stars in the young boy’s eyes. “Wow! I wanna learn!! What’s it say, what’s it say??”

Pearl scowled, “I will not be repeating what’s on those walls.”

Twoie whistled innocently.

Amethyst cut in, “it says f-“

“Amethyst!” Pearl tackled her.

Garnet seemed like she was hiding a smile, but also cringing internally. “I didn’t know you knew such strong language.”

Twoie shrugged again. “I was frustrated. Sometimes you’ve just gotta tell people to shatter themselves.”

“Twoie!” Pearl gasped, while Amethyst continued to cackle. “Nice one, dude!”

Steven started to ask, “what does shatt-“

Twoie suddenly dropped down and clapped a hand over his mouth. “Uh, it’s, uh, a gem swear word. Don’t repeat it, okay?”

He pulled the hand away. “But you said it!”

“You can say it when you’re my age.”

“No he cannot,” Pearl shouted, stamping her foot down.

“Dude, I just realized that you told Yellow Diamond to shove her fractured gem-“

“Amethyst!”

“You know!” Twoie cut in, “we should still be looking for Peridot, right?” He smiled nervously.

Garnet adjusted her glasses. “Hmm, you’re right.”

“Yeah!” Steven jumped up. “Let’s go find her!”

“Aw, but I wanted to read-“

Twoie grabbed Amethyst by the arm and dragged her along with the rest. “Not now.”

“But-“

“Nope.”

They left the main room, although Steven gave one last glance at the giant figures. He even caught some words next to a figure of Rose Quartz, hidden in the lighting.

“Steven!”

“Coming!”

Too bad he couldn’t read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ends a little wonky but I’m tired man. Lol.


End file.
